The Doctor's Birthday
by The Sword of Avalon
Summary: A little one-shot I pulled together for Doctor Who' 49th. Extremely fluffy.


The Doctor's Birthday

**Hello, you lovely fanfiction readers. This is just something I pulled together for Doctor Who's 49th birthday. It is purely self-indulgent and the writing is definitely not my best, to put it kindly. It is also extremely fluffy. So, travel on! **

"When's your birthday, Doctor?" Rose asked, "I was just wondering because you never said."

"The Gallifreyan calendar is different from the human one," he replied, "I'm not sure what day it's really on." Rose thought for a minute.

"Why not tomorrow?" she asked.

"What?"

"Why not tomorrow?" Rose repeated, "Let's have your birthday party tomorrow!"

The Doctor was turning 901. Rose had asked that he take them home for the day.

"A proper birthday," she said, "Not something weird and crazy. One where we eat ice cream cake and give gifts." The Doctor was reluctant to have a 901st birthday.

"I haven't had a birthday in ages! Why would I need one now?" he asked Rose.

"Because birthdays are fun!" she replied, "People look forward to them and you should too!" Rose stopped back at home to collect her mother and Mickey for the day. Jackie was glad to see Rose and loved throwing parties, and Rose got bowling passes for the four of them.

Rose, Mickey, and Jackie ha each had a quick little shopping trip before the party to find a gift for the Doctor. It wasn't the easiest thing finding a present for a 901 year old Time Lord, but somehow each of them managed. Rose was sure she'd found the perfect gift for him.

The four made their way to the bowling alley around noon. It didn't take long for the Doctor to figure out he liked bowling.

"Strike!" he exclaimed again.

"That's 3 in a row, that's a Turkey," Mickey commented. The Doctor beat them all by about one hundred points. It had been Jackie's job to pick up a cake.

"Terry's Ice Cream sells cake," Jackie informed them all, "I haven't tried it but it's supposed to be good." The four tucked in to the cake.

"This is amazing," Rose commented, her mouth full of cake.

"Absolutely," the Doctor agreed. He was having the time of his life. He had been traveling through time and space for centuries, and it was nice just to take a little time to relax, even if it wasn't his actual birthday. The truth was, he had lost track of birthdays during the War. All of those sorts of things had gone away the moment he had been called home.

"Alright, gifts!" Rose said, breaking his chain of thoughts. Jackie presented him with a little pocket watch.

"You always see to forget what time you're in," she explained. Mickey got him a box. Just a box. Mickey hadn't been sure what to get him, so he had settled on that.

"You could always use a box," Mickey said. Finally, Rose presented her gift to the Doctor. It was a brand new suit! Blue, instead of black pinstriped.

"Thank you so much," he said warmly. Rose grinned. She knew she had gotten him the right gift. Rose and the Doctor departed after the day was over.

"You're sure you couldn't stay a little longer?" Jackie asked.

"No," the Doctor answered, "We've got places to go!" Rose said good bye to her mum and Mickey, then they were off.

The Doctor didn't wear the suit for a while. It wasn't because he didn't like it, the exact opposite, in fact. He wanted to save it for something special. Another birthday, maybe. Rose had asked him several times why he didn't wear the suit. He always answered that he's wear it sometime soon. He had spotted the plasma coils when he was walking by the hospital. He hadn't been looking for trouble, he hadn't looked for trouble since he had gone under the Thames with Donna. He had gone back to the TARDIS to debate whether or not he should go investigate. Naturally, he couldn't resist. He was about to walk out when he remembered the suit. He hadn't worn it yet. He had turned around and gone to put it on. Here he was now.

"I'm finally wearing it, Rose," he murmured to himself as he walked out the door.

**I congratulate you for getting all the way through that because, wow, even I, the author, thought it was bad. Anywho, I wish Doctor Who a very happy 49th, and happy thanksgiving to you all!**


End file.
